C vs C
by AP100
Summary: Boredom creates weird imagination.


**A/N: I get real bored, and when I'm bored I do this stuff.**

C. vs C.

 **In the far future.**

A few glitches were appearing, and then suddenly a being appeared. If you've seen some other Loud House universe crossovers I've done, you'd recognize Cross Lincoln in a heartbeat. He fought Distorter, an OC by me. I don't know how to describe his appearance, so if you want to picture him properly, you'll need to go to LasCasul03's account.

Cross Linc landed in a large flowery field that looked like some kind of dreamscape. "Of course, random crap again. What is this?" Cross seemingly asked to himself. But he was not talking to himself, he was talking to a ghost companion, XLola, though, for some reason she seemed different than she did before. Maybe there was some kind of argument between her and Cross or something.

XLola floated next to him. _"This place is apparently just called the Flat Land. People tried living here once, but for some reason, it just never worked out. We won't find valuable life here, there's nothing to grab. It's a shame too. We're so close to finishing our rebuilding."_

Cross looked around. "There may be nothing of absolute value, but I can at least put a chunk of this land in the center of the park."

XLola was just glaring at him with that WTF look.

Cross just stared back. "What? Sue me, I want it to look nice."

"Afraid that little remodeling plan will have to wait pal." Said a mysterious voice. Suddenly a black blur comes by, and when it stops, it shows a masked boy. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and black shoes. He had these blueish gray metallic guards on his shins and forearms. He had a lavender scarf, gloves that were red with black fingers, and over his raised black hood was a skull mask.

Cross just stared at him. "...what the heck are you supposed to be? I thought there was no life here."

XLola appeared beside him. _"Not your main focus right now, he took your knife."_

Cross reached for it, only to find out it was true. The masked boy had stolen Cross's giant knife. "Oh this? Is this important? Well, too bad." The masked boy said. Suddenly these weird and super long arms made of black slime emerged from his back, picking the knife up and breaking it. The knife, upon being broken, vaporized.

Cross got angry. "Hey! It takes a bit more energy than you think to make those you know." Cross said, before summoning another knife.

The masked boy then just looked at him. "So, you're gonna fight me then?"

Cross then squinted. "Yes, yes I am."

The masked boy then shrugged. "In that case, boom." He said pointing at Cross.

Cross then looked down to see that there was a bomb tied to him with a ribbon. Cross cut it with his knife and threw the bomb into the air, where it exploded. Cross then looked at the masked boy. "What the heck was that!?" He asked.

The masked boy then started walking toward Cross. "I guess I should explain why I'm here. I noticed you found this particular red key." Cross then reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Yeah, that key."

"I just found this on the ground somewhere, I don't even know if it's really important for anything." Cross said.

The masked boy then continued walking. "Well, I know what it's for, and it would be a bit of a help to have right now, so hand it over or this will really get ugly." He said.

Cross wouldn't budge. Out of nowhere, he stabbed the boy with his big knife. "I'm not fully convinced that you're a lone worker, so about you shut up and take me to your boss." Cross said, trying to use his power to control him.

The slime limbs sprouted from the masked boy's back again. "I do what I choose to, when and if I feel like it." He said, before one of his extra slime arms smacked Cross away.

Cross stood up, and his knife landed next to him. "Nobody has ever resisted that control before."

The masked boy chuckled. "You didn't think I'd pick a fight with you blindly did you? I know for a fact that your mind control only works if you damage their physical body, and unfortunately for you..." The camera zooms out to reveal the masked boy's chest was mostly covered in black slime. Scratch that, his whole torso turned into black slime. "...you did not."

Cross then got annoyed. He then raised his knife. "How about you fight me this way instead?."

The masked boy then started focusing. "So it's sword fight time? Good thing I always carry." He said, as a sword formed in his hand. The blade was covered in yellow bolts.

The two were clashing their blades. The kept swinging at each other, only for the other to block. Eventually, the masked boy gave himself an advantage. A slime arm came out of his back and reached toward the ground. It crawled along the ground in the form of a puddle, and because of the grass and flowers, it was not possible to notice.

Suddenly the arm rose from behind Cross, and jabbed him in the back. The masked boy then sliced Cross before kicking him away.

Cross got up, and had a smirk on his face. "Come on, is that all you got? I didn't feel a thing."

The masked boy then stepped back. "Hang on, you got tough skin too? I got something special for that." He raised his hand, and dark lightning started covering it. "Dark matter powers. Getting rid of all your pests since 1995." The masked boy then pointed at Cross, and dark lightning was shot at him. Dark lightning was a superpower of the dark matter type, and dark matter has the ability to completely nullify the powers of invulnerability and mutated healing.

Because of this special power negating ability, the dark lightning actually hurt Cross quite a bit. Cross was now laying on the ground. Then one of the masked boy's slime limbs came out of the ground and stole the red key. The masked boy then started walking off, but stopped for a second.

He then spoke. "You'll heal from that eventually, it shouldn't take too long. Hopefully I won't have to do this again, but chances are I will since I think I know where you're going. See you at the big tower if that's the case."

Cross then shouted. "Come back here! If you beat me, you're at least going to tell me who you are!"

The masked boy then turned around. "You can call me C. Anyway, guess I'll see ya sometime soon...XLincoln." He said before disappearing while laughing.

XLola then appeared by Cross. _"How did he know your real name?"_

 **A/N: Boredom does weird things I tell you. Cross is owned by** **LasCasul03. AP100 out.  
**


End file.
